Missing Scenes
by 2903
Summary: A collection of one shots that fill in missing scenes or change them. Feel free to make suggestions!
1. Will!

A/N: There are some scenes in the show that I always wished were continued or different and I this is one of them. It's a slightly changed version of when Will ran into that building in 7x23, plus what I hoped might've gone on afterwards. Fluffy, full of H/C, and a happy ending. Enjoy.

"What is he doing?" JJ asked openly before realization struck her.

He was going to go in there.

"Will! WILL!" She tried to run after him but somebody stopped her, she immediately began to flail and fight against the arms that held her.

"Let me go!!" She screamed. She NEEDED to get in there and stop him. Stop all of this.

She slipped out of Morgan's arms somehow only to be caught by Hotch a moment later. She fought against him too, but he held her steady.

"JJ, JJ I cannot let you go in there, and you know that. Please stop fighting me." He said quietly into her ear.

"No, please Hotch." He saw tears begin to stream down her cheeks. He hated being in this position but he needed to keep her safe.

Gunshots rang out, echoing in the street. She stilled in his arms but he still held her gently.

"Oh my god." He heard her whisper.

She put her hands over her mouth silently and Hotch didn't know what to do.

He had also been forced to hear his significant other be shot, and the last thing he wanted was for her to have the same thing happen to her family.

Her face went pale and he knew what was about to follow. He leaned her over his arm as she became violently sick, alternating between sobbing and vomiting mostly water.

He shushed her gently and held her head up. When she was finished her knees buckled and she began to collapse. Hotch caught her and lifted her into his arms without hesitation. He started to carry her back into the CCTV room where Garcia was.

He could hear her sobbing over his shoulder and he smoothed down her hair.

"H-Hotch." She choked out, lifting her head to look at him.

"I can't lose him. I-I Hotch please we have to do something." She cried to him.

"We will JJ, we will. Shh try to calm down honey, it's gonna be alright."

She felt silly clinging onto her boss out in this very public environment but she needed this right now.

Hotch took care of her and ensured her safety even before she met Will. He was one of the very few "safe people" that she trusted with her life. She knew if she was with him she was okay.

She could still feel despair gnawing hungrily on her from inside. She had a child with Will. A beautiful baby boy. Would he be forced to grow up without a father?

Her breathing began to quicken and she clung onto Hotch tightly as panic seized her.

Hotch knew what was happening, and could've guessed it would. He had comforted her and guided her through panic attacks before. Normally the first thing he would do would be to get her somewhere private, but he knew that wasn't possible right now.

When they reached the room with Garcia, he tried to set her down gently but she clung onto him.

"Jayje, it's okay. I'm just gonna sit you down alright?" He tried to soothe her.

She let herself be lowered onto the chair, feeling some shame for the way she cried on him.

Her breathing was still labored and he rubbed up and down her arms, kneeling in front of her.

"Deep breaths JJ."

Garcia watched on with concern, wiping her own tears as they fell.

JJ sucked in a deep shuddering breath and let it out. She tried to take another but it was interrupted with a sob.

"That's it Jayje. It's okay."

"No! It's not okay!" She forced out through tears.

She fell forwards onto his shoulder and he held her against him, patting her back as she cried miserably.

"Shh, honey, I know how worried and upset you are but there's nothing we can do right now except watch, wait, and plan our next move. I need you to be calm so you can do that."

He continued to hold her for a few more moments before he heard the rest of the team enter the room. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly enough to where nobody else could hear it.

She gave him a small nod and he stood. Her eyes were red and she tried to rub the tears away, looking up at the other members of her team.

About a week later...

Hotch was sitting in his office when he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hey Hotch, it's Will." He started.

"I uh, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of JJ when I couldn't. And for making sure she didn't follow me into the building."

"It was no problem, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too" Will laughed, "You're a good man Hotch."

"Thanks, I try."


	2. Jamaica

A/N: So this one is about Elle being detained and interrogated in The Fisher King part one. Slightly changed. I had to change the rating on this story because of this chapter, so TW for sexual assault and harassment.

Hotch was still at home with Haley when he got Morgan's call.

"Hotch, man. You won't believe what I have going on down here."

"I was going to say the same thing." He responded.

"They think Elle killed someone and cut their head off. They dragged her out of bed and threw her in an interrogation room at the Montego Bay Police station. They haven't let me see her."

"Shit." Hotch cursed.

He felt Haley's gentle hand on his back.

"What is it Aaron?"

"Elle was arrested in Jamaica." He paused, "Morgan, Gideon got a head sent to him in the mail. I got a phone call to my home. I'm going to figure out what i can do and come get you guys."

"Hotch, I'm worried about Elle. I saw the way they were treating her. She's a pretty white woman in a massively corrupted police station. They took her out of her hotel room in her underwear." Morgan admitted.

"I know. I am too. I'll be there as fast as I can, and I'll be contacting the Montego Bay police." Hotch explained as he got ready to head out the door.

4 hours later found him, Morgan, and 2 lawyers walking into the police station. He flashed his badge as he walked through confidently, and was greeted with many stares from many officers.

"I need to see the chief of police." He said loudly.

He eventually fought his way through to the interrogation room she was being held in.

He wasted no time in opening the door and walking in. He noticed the way Elle flushed with relief upon seeing him enter.

"Detective St. Pierre," he started coolly, "I'm SSA Hotchner, agent Greenaway's superior."

He looked at Elle, she was sitting cuffed to a metal chair in a small tank top and underwear. He could see her shaking and noted how cold the room was. She was bruised visibly on her arms and neck.

"Agent Greenaway only arrived in your country yesterday afternoon," he said, shrugging off his jacket. "I brought a forensics expert, and he placed the death at no less than 24 hours ago."

He held out the jacket to Elle who accepted it immediately, covering herself both from the cold and from the lingering eyes of the detective.

"Now this is based on advanced rigor mortis and the contents of his stomach, which contained a meal he ordered from room service 2 days ago."

"What this means is that Agent Greenaway wasn't even here when this man was killed. Now, I appreciate that you have a difficult situation on your hands, and agents Morgan and Greenaway are happy to cooperate in any way they can, but they'll do it from our offices in Quantico, Virginia."

Hotch ended smoothly and stood up straight from the table, watching as the detective threw the handcuff key at Elle.

She unlocked herself quickly and slid her arms through Hotch's jacket sleeves, pulling it around herself tightly.

Hotch put a hand on her back lightly and led her out of the interrogation room. She was immediately bombarded with the hollering of at least 15 officers who had been eagerly waiting for her to come out.

"Look at that ASS!"

"Aye, come over here sweet thing. I can make you feel real good."

Hotch pulled her close to his side and picked up the pace, hurrying her through.

She felt someone grab her bottom and hip hard and she turned around.

"Get your hands off me!"

The man simply laughed and smacked her hard enough to leave a mark before she could get away.

She backhanded him across the face and he stood up, raising his fist at her. Hotch pushed Elle towards Morgan and approached the man.

"Sit your ass down and stay there officer." He growled, pushing the man down by his shoulder before turning back to Elle and Morgan.

Men continued to whistle and ogle her as they made the rest of the way through the station.

"Little sexy American Fucking slut!"

"I might just have to take some of that ass."

She was sandwiched in between Morgan and Hotch, and even though she was being aggressively verbally harassed it was the safest she had felt in many hours. Elle was exhausted, she had been torn out of her blankets and brutally interrogated.

It was a cruel reminder of why the laws and rights they had in America were there. She didn't have rights here. They beat her, touched her, refused her water and threatened to rape her if she didn't give them what they wanted.

It had just been adrenaline keeping her going in the interrogation room. But when she saw Hotch and knew she was safe, relief flooded through her. The adrenaline quickly faded as Hotch walked with her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Elle stumbled and Hotch tightened his grip on her. She was so tired, and she felt very cold and exposed. She was shaking badly and to her shame tears started to slip down her cheeks. She hoped Hotch and Morgan wouldn't notice.

Those few tears turned into torrents. She was scared, hurting, and feeling very vulnerable. She let out a soft sob as they exited the building, causing Hotch to look at her face.

"Hang on Elle, we're almost there." He said soothingly, concern in his eyes.

When they got to the SUV, Hotch helped Elle into the backseat before following her and sitting next to her. He reached back and grabbed the blanket they kept in the here and laid it across her, she clutched it to her chest.

She was breathing hard and sobs were ripping through her body.

"Take a deep breath, you're okay now." He reminded her.

She took a deep shuddering breath and let it out, looking into the deep brown eyes of her boss. She calmed down somewhat and dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah... I.. I think so." She answered hesitantly.

"Did anything happen in there that I should know about right now? We'll talk about it fully later, but did anyone hurt you?" He asked.

She froze up and he saw fresh tears in her eyes. She couldn't talk about it yet, it was too raw.

"Yes" was all she was able to choke out.

"Do you need to go to a hospital?" He asked her gently, taking one of her hands.

"No!" She gasped, "I mean, no, please..."

"Okay, we don't have to." He soothed, rubbing her arm up and down.

About 30 minutes later found them boarding the jet. The police hadn't finished "processing" her bag yet so they were told she couldn't have it back.

That left her no clothes, just the blanket and Hotch's jacket on top of her tank top. Hotch led her to sit down on one of the couches with him.

"Let's talk about what happened while it's still fresh, okay?"

"I... I don't want to do it yet." He heard the start of tears in her voice.

"Elle, listen, if you don't do it now with me they'll make you do it with someone you don't know when we get to Virginia. Would you rather do that?" He asked, and she shook her head vigorously.

"Okay then, let's start from the beginning."

She went through how they dragged her out of her bed, throwing her in a police car in just her underwear. An officer sat in the back with her and eyed her hungrily for the first few minutes, her hands were cuffed behind her back and she couldn't stop him when he pulled her shirt up and started kissing her bare breasts.

Elle stopped abruptly, dissolving into tears. She could still feel his hands and lips on her. She felt so dirty and exposed, sitting next to Hotch mostly naked, telling him how these men violated her.

"Let's take a break, okay honey?" Hotch said with concern heavy in his tone.

Elle looked up at him with watery eyes, and he couldn't bear the hurt he saw inside them.

"Come here, it's okay Elle." He whispered, pulling her against his shoulder.

He pressed his palm flat against her shoulder, rubbing keeping her held to him firmly.

"Try to take deep breaths, shh"

Elle let herself cling onto him, feeling much safer with her front pressed up to his and the blanket draped over her back. The rest of the story spilled out.

"Hotch... they.. they threw me in that room, and two men came in. When... when I said I didn't kill him they started beating me, Hotch." Her voice broke.

"They pinned me to the floor and took my panties off, one of them... put his... put his fingers..." she broke down completely, sobbing over his shoulder miserably.

"Hotch, he-" she coughed and he patted her back.

"Elle, honey, it's okay. Take your time." He soothed her.

"He wouldn't stop. The other one held me down."

At this point she was crying uncontrollably and he was worried about how worked up she was getting.

"Okay, okay. I've got you now." He comforted her

Hotch felt anger simmering inside him, but he pushed it down. She didn't need that right now.

He knew she had to be exhausted

When they touched down in Virginia, Hotch brought her to her house so she could get dressed.

"You sure you don't want to stay here and rest for a while?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said. Truly, she did not want to be alone after her ordeal, but he didn't need to know that.

"Okay. Let's get going then."


	3. Matt

A/N: So this one is about episode 200 9x14, where our lovely JJ is kidnapped and tortured. This takes place after the episode ends with JJ and Hotch outside. She just looked so vulnerable and cold! I had to write a happy ending for her.

Enjoy

JJ watched the ambulance drive away with Matt inside. As it drove further into the distance she just stared and watched it disappear. Even when she couldn't see it anymore she kept her eyes forward, glossy and dazed.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there before a figure approached her slowly. She didn't care to look and see who it was. She didn't care to do anything right now but just sit here and let her mind go completely blank.

A warm hand was placed on her arm followed by a coat on her shoulders. The warmth of the coat made her realize how cold she really was.

The figure stepped in front of her and she was forced out of her haze. It was Hotch, and he was standing in front of her looking at her with concern.

"Let's get you back to the hotel. You can rest for a while there alright?" He said softly.

His calming tone soothed her frayed nerves and made her heartbeat slow a bit. She was still so tense, from everything that had happened, that almost happened.

"Okay.."

It was harder to swallow the panic now that she was talking and thinking. Matt lost so much blood. That man put his hands and mouth on her. She felt dirty. Her arms hurt from being strung up and she felt like she didn't have any strength left in her body.

"Let's go get in the car." He said, and led her to the car with his hand on her back.

Hotch drove and JJ sat in the passenger seat. It was a 15 or so minute drive to the hotel, and JJ was treading a thin line between falling asleep and letting tears roll down her cheeks.

Hotch kept glancing at her every few minutes. He would definitely notice if she cried, and he would immediately worry about her. So she let her body succumb to a dreamless sleep.

When they got to the hotel, Hotch gently woke JJ.

"I'm going to ask them for another copy of your key card, I think your things are still at the station." He said.

10 minutes later they opened the door of her hotel room. She wasn't meeting his eyes and he was extremely worried. He didn't know what had happened to her in there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

She didn't answer him, didn't react at all.

"JJ, look at me."

She met his eyes finally and held it for a moment before dropping her head into her hands.

Hotch led her over to the bed and sat her down, rubbing her back. JJ dropped her hands and let herself cry openly. Hotch was making it really hard for her not to reach out to him for comfort. She could feel his warmth by her side, his calm and safe presence weakened her ability to keep up her walls. Maybe that was what he wanted, maybe he was trying to be there for her.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened in there?" He asked her gently.

She nodded slowly and he took the lead on the conversation.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. What is the first thing you remember?"

"I don't remember much. I think I was drugged. I woke up in... in that room. Hung up by my arms, so was Matt."

"One of them beat Matt while the other just walked around me and looked at me. They said they wanted the codes.. And if we didn't give them over they'd kill us."

"The man beating Matt came over to me and, and slapped me in the face. He started... He.."

She trailed off and let out a small whimper. Suddenly she was back in that dark horrible room. The rough hands were touching her once more. She heard Matt scream.

"JJ! Jayje honey. It's okay. You are safe now." Hotch's voice and his hands on her arms brought her back to reality.

"I can't do it Hotch." She cried.

"Okay, okay. You're alright. Come here." He soothed, pulling her towards him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him without hesitation.

"He touched me, Hotch." She cried into his shoulder.

Hotch almost felt sick. How could somebody have done that to her? He couldn't stand the thought, but he let her keep going.

"He undid my shirt and pants and... Told Matt if he didn't give over the codes he would.. he would rape me."

She broke apart completely in his arms and he brought her closer, pulling her legs over him. She curled into him tightly and let her eyes close for a moment.

She started letting out harsh sobs and felt Hotch patting her back, shushing her gently. She lost track of time completely, just sitting there with him. She could hear her heartbeat fast and loud in her ears above Hotch's calming words.

Eventually though, her pounding heart slowed and she began to relax him his arms. She could now hear his heartbeat as well as her own and she let her eyes close for a moment. She was finally feeling safe.

"Hotch?" She asked.

"Yeah Jayje?"

"I need to take a shower. Will... will you stay here?" She asked shyly, ashamed to be making such a request.

"Of course JJ. I'll be here when you're done."

JJ went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the giant mirror for a moment. She looked disheveled, she was obviously bruised and her hair was a tangled mess.

She picked up her brush and tried to bring it up to her head, wincing when her exhausted arm muscles refused to do that. She had been hung up for so long her arms couldn't bear to return to that position.

She really didn't want to shower without brushing her hair first. She let out a frustrated cry and heard a voice moments later.

"You alright JJ?" Hotch asked from outside the door.

She just pulled it open and faced him, he could see the frustration in her body language and could tell she was getting close to breaking down.

"I can't brush my hair. My arms won't go up." She admitted shyly, holding the brush in her hands.

"Let me do it." He said simply.

She gave him the brush and sat down in front of him in the bed. He gently brushed her long blonde hair until it was completely rid of tangles.

JJ silently marveled at how gentle he was being. She expected some pain, given he's a man. She started to relax as he brushed her hair slowly.

Hotch set the brush down and smoothed his hands over her hair. He placed them on her shoulders and spoke.

"I think you're all good." He said gently and she only responded with a small nod.

She let herself sit for a few moments longer before she stood and turned to face him.

"Thanks Hotch." She said, taking the brush from him.

"Anytime. Go shower and I'll be here when you're done."


End file.
